This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as webpages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources can result in the generation, update and use of identifiers (e.g., Internet cookies) to facilitate the user experience. Identifiers can be stored on a user device and provided when a user repeats a visit to a specific resource. The identifiers can be used by sponsors associated with a given resource to provide a tailored experience for the user.